Midsummer Fire Festival
The Midsummer Fire Festival is a seasonal event that takes place during the hottest days of summer. It is similar to the Lunar Festival and other holidays, featuring some useful buffs, food, and toys to play with. *June 21 – July 4 *Introduced in Patch 1.11 From Midsummer Fire Festival on the official website: :Ah, so you weren't chosen for Flamekeeper this year? Don't fret, my friend! The Midsummer Fire Festival isn't merely about that traditional honor; it's a time of merriment, a chance to celebrate the hottest season of the year by lighting great fires across the land and sharing in what the elemental spirits can offer. Come to our camps and join in the revelry! The ending of the Festival seems to have been merged with the Engineers' Explosive Extravaganza holiday: :The lengthy Midsummer Fire Festival traditionally ends with the sky itself being set alight. The goblins of Undermine have lent their considerable skill (and copious amounts of gunpowder) to the task, resulting in a tremendous fireworks show! Take up a festival mug and raise a toast to the season as the multicolored explosions dance across the sky above you! Overview * Using Ribbon Poles causes a colorful streamer of energy to go to your hand and causes you to dance. This gives a 30 Fire Resist buff for sixty minutes, but only if more than one person of the same faction is using the pole. * When thrown into a festival fire, Burning Blossoms give you a buff Fire Festival Fury, 42 critical strike and spell critical strike rating for sixty minutes. When more than one Burning Blossom is thrown into the festival fire--in succession--nearby players will also be buffed. * Touching a fire festival bonfire will cure you of ailments, such as diseases, and also removes some buffs. * Special flame samples can be collected from the bonfires in each of the three main cities of the opposing faction. Each sample will begin a quest called "Stealing the City's Flame." Upon completing each quest, everyone in the capital city will receive Fire Festival Fortitude, a +30 stamina buff. Once all 3 have been collected and returned to a Festival representative, you receive the quest "A Thief's Reward" and are rewarded with the Crown of the Fire Festival. Anyone can loot the flame, but taking the quest requires level 51. Quests Given from Festival Loremasters & Talespinners Loremasters ask citizens to travel to the major cities within their own faction and visit the raging bonfires present. * Stormwind Right by the Stockade. * Darnassus Rut'theran Village, before the flight master * Ironforge Outside the Explorer's League Rewards: 10 Burning Blossoms and 10 Fiery Festival Brew * Orgrimmar Valley of Wisdom, outside Thrall's Fortress * Thunder Bluff Spirit Rise * Undercity Ruins of Lordaeron, throne room Rewards: 10 s and 10 . Given from Festival Flamekeepers Flamekeepers in each of the major cities will charge you with seeking Flames all throughout the world and to report back when you've accomplished your task. Some are easier to find than others.... * Hillsbrad Foothills Broken tower between Southshore and Tarren Mill * Silverpine Forest On the road between Ambermill and Pyrewood * Westfall North east of the Westfall lighthouse * Wetlands East of Dun Modr Rewards: Buff Food, just like the Valentine's event. * Blasted Lands Where the three roads cross * Eastern Plaguelands West side of Corin's Crossing * The Hinterlands Fork in the road south of Skulk Rock * Searing Gorge Stairs before Blackrock Mountain entrance Rewards: (no bonuses) and 10 s. * Ashenvale By the bridge north of the battleground entrance Removed? * The Barrens On the road west of Ratchet * Darkshore On the road just before you cross into Ashenvale * Stonetalon Mountains The crossroad before Windshear Crag Rewards: Buff food, just like with the Valentine's event. * Winterspring West end near Donova Snowden to right outside the Alliance Flight Path * Un'Goro Crater Bottom of the ramp when you enter from the Tanaris side * Silithus Next to Valor's Rest * Azshara Cliff overlooking the beach near Ogtinc Removed? Rewards: (fire version of the mechanical yeti, 3 charges) and 10 . * Dire Maul Located in Dire Maul North up the ramp from Slip'kik (or number 4 on the Atlas map) * Stratholme Located on the Human Strat side in the area where Timmy the Cruel spawns (or number 6 on the Atlas map) * Scholomance Located in the viewing room with the Scholomance students (or number 6 on the Atlas map). All the mobs in the room are neutral so it should be an easy one to get once in the room * Blackrock Spire Located in Lower Blackrock Spire where the Omokk's head event takes place (or number 8 on the Atlas) Rewards: (Summons and dismisses Spirit of Summer, a small pet) and 10 s. You can repeat this quest if you want 10 more blossoms. Stealing the Cities' Flames Note: As of 23/06/07, The Exodar and Silvermoon City DO NOT grant a quest item upon stealing the cities' flames. As a result, the following information is accurate. Each faction can "loot" the Flames of the opposing faction's cities, each of which starts a quest. Stealing all three cities flames will offer the quest . While any character can loot the quest item, the quests themselves require level 51 (though the tooltips do not indicate this). This is unfortunate because the quest is soloable even for very low-level characters. Horde * -> * -> * -> Alliance * -> * -> * -> Reward: (no bonuses). Revamp *The Midsummer Fire Festival received a revamp in the summer season of 2008, in patch 2.4. New to June 21-July 4 2008 1. Dancing around the Pole now gives a 3 minutes buff increasing earned xp by 10%. This buff stacks up to 60 minutes, increasing its duration by 3 minutes for every 3 seconds you keep dancing around the pole. 2. Burning blossoms can be earned through a variety of quests, see link below. The blossoms can be consumed for a small buff, or saved for the 350-blossom Brazier of Dancing Flames. 3. Throughout the world at every local giant bonfires have spawned whose flamekeepers grant five fiery blossoms to every one who honors these flames. New daily summonable boss: http://www.wowhead.com/?npc=25740 More quests: http://www.wowhead.com/?quests=9.-369 New Bonfires 2008 Kalimdor Darkshore - Outside Auberdine(A) Felwood - NONE Ashenvale - Outside Astranaar(A) and Splintertree Post(H) Azshara - NONE Winterspring - Right outside Everlook for both(A)(H) Moonglade - NONE The Barrens - Slightly north of Crossroads(H) Stonetalon Mountains - East of Sunrock Retreat(H) Eastern Kingdoms Silvermoon City* - In the back(H) Eversong Woods - Middle of the map(H) Eastern Plaguelands - NONE Tristifal Glades - slightly west of Brill(H) Undercity* - In the courtyard, just inside(H) Stranglethorn Vale - To the east of Booty Bay for both (A)(H) External links * Stratics Thread Source from preliminary test realms * Midsummer on Wikipedia Like other seasonal events in WoW, the Midsummer Fire Festival is based on a real world holiday, in this case the predominantly European Midsummer festivals celebrated around the summer solstice. The ending fireworks are reminiscent of the Independence Day holiday celebrated in the United States. Category:Midsummer Fire Festival Category:Holidays